


Bait

by IAmStoryteller



Series: October Prompts 2019 [3]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Co-op Mission, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: The Team of Leopold, Fragil, Sekke, and Mimosa goes on a co-op mission to track down an unruly witch; Sekke is bait—Magic Knights Cooperation Mission





	Bait

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing good so far with Inktober.
> 
> Here's a fun, gen-fic for you all.

Mimosa Vermillion was not a mean young wizard. She thought herself to be rather kind (except maybe when dealing with her brother and father, because someone needed to put them in their place when Mother was not around). However, Bah-ha boy was trying her patience. 

“Can I set him on fire,” whispered Mimosa’s cousin, Leopold, in her ear. She, Leo, their friend Fragil from Azure Deer, and Bah-ha boy were on a cooperation mission between squads to track down an unruly witch cursing all the men in a town to grow massive amounts of hair. It was a weird thing, but as a Magic Knight, Mimosa and the rest had to do what they had to do.

The four were in the town where the women were complaining loudly about how much hair there was in the town and the men looked like shaggy wet dogs, since it was raining. The witch, whomever she’d be, had a strange sense of humor. Mimosa almost wanted to leave the complaining townspeople of the Noble Realm. Bah-ha boy was not helping matters by boasting that he will single-handedly find the witch and make her reverse everything.

“I have an idea,” whispered Fragil. Mimosa and Leo turned to the normally soft-spoken wizard. “We need bait for the witch.” Fragil looked at Bah-ha boy, as did Mimosa and Leo.

Mimosa grinned. “Oh! Sekke, we have a plan to find the witch!”

“Oh yeah, Bah-ha?”

Ten minutes later, Mimosa was using her vines from her magic to hold a screaming and crying Bah-ha boy in place, while Fragil and Leopold hid in the bushes with her. The annoying man from the Green Mantis squad was making so much noise that the witch was bound to notice a fresh man to curse with constant growing hair.

“I feel kind of bad,” said Leo, as Sekke flailed and screamed a few feet away from them.

“I don’t,” replied Mimosa and Fragil at the same time. 

Leo laughed. “I guess he does need a dose of “respect women”?”

“The mission does come first,” said Mimosa. 

Needless to say, they met the witch (after she successfully but temporarily cursed Sekke), and discovered that the curse on the men in town was also temporary. She just did not like how they treated her when she came into town to pick up her groceries. With a warning to not do it again, Mimosa and Leopold helped the witch set up an account with the grocery to deliver her goods as not to cause any more problems.

“Thanks, Sekke, you did your part being bait,” said Leo, slapping Bah-ha boy on the back. 

“I hate you all.”

“Oh, it’ll wear off in three days, don’t be such a big baby!”


End file.
